fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
2 Down, 6 To Go
Before: <--- The Gym Leader That is Always Seen in a Swimsuit Next: Shocking Facts ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): 2 Down, 6 To Go *(Episode Begins) *Misty: Now, let's get this over with. *Kirby: Yeah, let's. *Charmeleon: It's time for me to end this Starmie. *Starmie: ... *Charmeleon: Still not talking eh? *Kirby: Charmeleon, let's wrap this with Scratch. *(Charmeleon slices though Starmie and gets knocks out) *Kirby: Ha! Looks like I win. *(Starmie gets up) *Misty: Not yet. *Kirby: D'oh! I don't know how to explain it. *Charmeleon: That's okay Kirby. The two of us can... *(Charmeleon glows white) *Tiff: Already? *Tuff: Looks like Kirby's the first to get his starter to the final form. *(Charmeleon evolves into Charizard) *Kirby: Wow, the final evolution and he evolved 5 episodes ago. It's a good day. *Misty: No way. *Charizard: Now, since I'm fully growned... *(Charizard jumps into the air) *Starmie: .... (Woah) *Charizard: I can fly. And now... *Kirby: ...use Fly! *(Charizard blasts right towards Starmie and attacks it really hard) *Starmie: ... .... .... (Not bad, not bad at all) *Tiff: Starmie's still up? *Tuff: No way! But how? *Misty: Starmie use Swift and wrap this up. *(Starmie shoots stars towards Charizard) *Waddle Dee: Yes, it's all over Kirby! *(Starmie gets hit by the Swift) *Waddle Dee: What?! But how? *(It was showned that Beedrill reflected the attack right back at Starmie) *Waddle Dee: Wait. I though that Beedrill is out. *Kirby: Me too. *Tuff: Look Tiff. *Tiff: Starmie's finally unable to battle. Charizard wins! *Kirby: In other words, I won the match! And you know what that means. *Waddle Dee: That it! If you want to defeat someone, do it yourself! *(Later on the path again) *Tiff: We all got the second badge and me and Tuff didn't have to battle. *Kirby: Yeah, 2 down 6 to go. *Tuff: That's right Kirby. *???: You won't need to do anything! *(Waddle Dee arrives in a Monster Truck) *Kirby: Ah! Where did you get a Monster Truck? *Waddle Dee: Chech out the fun stuff you get with... *(Holds up the third badge) *Waddle Dee: ...three badges! *(All three gasp) *Tiff: You got the third badge! *Charizard: It's a fake. *(Charizard flies up and smashes the fake badge) *Waddle Dee: Curses! However, I'm still going to kill you! *Kirby: Run for your lives! *Tiff: This is completely weird on what's happening here. *Tuff: I just have one thing I don't understand. Why do Waddle Dees drive Monster Trucks? *Waddle Dee: Oh dear, I can't drive this thing. *(Waddle Dee goes off course and falls into the water) *Kirby: That was funny. *Charizard: Come on guys. Let's move on. *Ivysaur: Charizard, good job today. *Wartortle: Yeah, some day we might evolve again too. *Charizard: Some day. But not today. *(The three left and the camera moves back to the water) *Waddle Dee: Call in King Dedede. The second gym badge has been owned by Kirby and his friends, over. *King Dedede: Wow two already? Well return to base, over. *Waddle Dee: Yes sir, over. *''"With two gym badges gotten and a closer view to the Kanto Leauge, Kirby and his friends just worry what else they might find in the world of Pokemon. As of Dedede, with moments away from the great battle, wonder if he can beat Tiff. Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Episode Where Kirby Gets A Gym Badge Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1